


【DMC】【DN】我不信你两眼空空（PWP一发完）

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】【DN】我不信你两眼空空（PWP一发完）

CP：4D × 4N

标题瞎取的 叔侄局 我只想发糖而已

故事梗概大概是Nero决定追随Dante的步伐也成了一名恶魔猎人之后的故事

大家都来嗑4N的小奶狗吧

———————————————————————————

 

那个孩子吃掉了Dante全部的爆米花，现在还霸占着他的沙发睡觉。

“……真是适应的快，居然睡得这么沉吗？”银发恶魔猎人将Rebellion放在一边，脱下厚重的红色大衣，天气逐渐回暖让他开始考虑要不要修一修天花板上的吊扇，或者干脆再买一个新的。

Nero正毫无意识的四仰八叉睡在他的旧沙发上，男孩因为气温有些高只穿了一件短裤和背心，雪白的年轻有力的肉体毫无防备的暴露在他面前，年纪才二十左右让脸部的线条显得十分柔和，和那个人的确有几分相似。短裤遮不住的紧实的大腿搭在沙发靠背上，小腿和脚趾十分的纤细看的他心痒。

Dante看着他垂落的柔软的银白色头发，莫名其妙想到了那种毛茸茸的活蹦乱跳的小狗。

“Dante……？”

在银发恶魔猎人看得出神的时候，Nero似乎感觉到了热源慢慢的睁开眼睛，睡得迷迷糊糊的沙哑声音穿过他的耳膜，撩拨着初夏逐渐变得燥热的情绪。

于是Dante低下头，在Nero困倦的视线中低下头，吻上年轻人柔软的唇瓣，他的唇瓣很凉，但很快的就变得灼热。Nero无意识地发出几声呜咽想推开这个看起来魔怔了的恶魔猎人，但那些藏的他以为很深的爱慕和敬仰让他很快就放弃了，抱着对方肩膀的双手小心的圈住他的脖颈，手指插入男人柔软的发丝中逐渐加大力度，想永远的留下这个吻。

——他设想过无数次在这里，因为每次他们没什么事可干的时候，Dante都坐在沙发边，看着Nero把腿挂在沙发扶手上随着身体轻微晃动，那雪白的脚趾还有过短的短裤随着动作，露出来肌肉不是很多线条优美的大腿和小腿，Nero整个人侧卧在沙发里，用一根长长的吸管放在嘴边喝着茶几上的可乐。

Dante教育了他很多次，因为躺着喝总是会有饮料从嘴边溢出，有的甚至会流到地上，而且他几乎不会打扫卫生。Nero有时候懒得理他，有时候会支起身来为自己极力争辩，这个时候冰镇可乐会从脖颈一直流到Dante看不见的衣领底下。

“会有人到这边来……吧？”

男孩在接吻的空挡轻轻的说，声音更加沙哑，Dante贴着他的湿漉漉的嘴唇，两个人的呼吸彼此融合在一起，这让Nero一时间回不过神来。

“我们的小朋友会害羞？”Dante眯着眼睛轻轻摩挲着他没有胡茬的脸蛋。

“去你的小朋友，我成年了。”

“只有小朋友喜欢人还这么不遮不掩。”

这下Nero像是被噎住一样不知道该说什么，然后他闷闷的来了一句，“你发现了……？”

“只有瞎子才不会发现。”Dante露出标准的欠揍笑容。

Nero用小腿踢他，被压在他上方的男人一把抓住膝盖窝，Dante挤进了他两条腿之间，然后把他的腿向上弯折摁到了胸口。这样的姿势拉扯到韧带让他抽了口气，接着Dante露出志满意得的笑容，Nero躺在沙发上气得眼睛都瞪大了，Dante想，更像小狗的眼睛了。

他伏在男孩开始变得滚烫的耳边，慢慢的说：“我就想在这里操你。”

耳朵被呼出的热气惹得痒痒的，又听到这么羞耻的话语，男孩实在没想到这一天会来得这么快，Nero把头偏向一边。

“Fuck you, Dante”

“Fuck you, Nero”

接下来就没有任何阻碍了，Dante咬上男孩的唇瓣吸吮着，手还不忘扯掉Nero的裤子伸进股缝。他的舌头具有攻击性地在男孩嘴中扫荡，Nero压根就没接过吻，像一个溺水的人呼吸不上来时推了好几次才推开Dante，两个人分开的时候还带出一条银丝。Dante喘息着半跪在沙发上举着Nero右腿，两根手指沾上他藏在茶几地下的润滑液，顶到男孩温暖的体内。他的身上已经被Dante扯得没有衣服了，但是黑色的袜子还好好的留在脚上，比以往的场景都更色情。

他的手指很快的把干涩的肠肉弄得一塌糊涂，摁在那一点的时候Nero已经硬的难受的用鼻子蹭他的手臂，想下意识的收紧腿想要躲，又被Dante拖回来，银发恶魔猎人咬着他的耳廓，说，“谁让你这么没戒备心的睡在我的沙发？”

男孩的腿条件反射的紧紧的夹着他的腰，在对方再一次摁上那一点尖叫这射了出来，因为这句质问鼻尖和耳朵成功的变得滚烫。

“去你的。”

他喘息着，低低的骂着，嗓音变得绵软无力。Nero飘忽不定的目光落在男人脸上，于是Dante亲吻他的眼皮，安抚着第一次经历了前列腺高潮的男孩。

Dante一点都不生气反倒开心极了，一挺腰送进了Nero的身体里。男孩因为高潮过一次柔软的身体敏感的抖了抖，没有抗拒他的进入，Dante缓缓地深入着，很温柔的摸着Nero的下巴让他放松。他完全嵌入进去的时候揉了揉Nero毛茸茸的头顶像是奖励，然后开始了第一轮抽插。

Dante没怎么给Nero高潮后喘息的时间，那根直接顶开柔软黏腻的肠肉，顶到了让他浑身紧绷的那一点，男孩呼吸的声音都变了调，Dante钳着他的双手用绳子捆在头顶，于是那些甜腻的声音就都跑出来。

“……你个混蛋变态神经病。”  
Nero的声音被撞击得断断续续，生理泪水都被撞了出来，过载的快感让他眯起眼睛，没想到得来的却是更深更猛烈的冲撞。“我如果慢了你又要催我快一点了。”Dante咬着他的耳垂，那这句话灌到他的耳朵里，说着把Nero的两条腿都架在肩膀上继续撞击，整个客厅就只剩下肉体碰撞的声音。

Dante想欺负下年轻人，在那一点周围缓慢的顶弄故意在旁边磨着不碰，年轻人没多好的定力，果不其然Nero红着眼睛眼角含着泪哀求他快点给他，Dante摩挲着男孩被勒得发红的手腕，手指捏了捏他那只鬼手，然后猛地向那一点撞击了十几下，Nero伸长了脖子露出整个脖颈，上半身被操得微微直起来射出来今天第二波白浊。

Dante从里面撤出来，Nero深深地喘息着，还沉浸在余韵中没回过神，就被对方整个翻了个身，腰往下压，屁股撅起来摆出一个挨操的姿势。Dante看着他微微握紧的鬼手，将自己的手强行的挤进他的手指缝又重新进入了他。

Nero真是天生用来操的，Dante看着他的双手虎口正好卡在Nero细窄的髋骨处，又把人猛地向后一拽身体前倾咬在Nero的后颈上，因为这个动作阴茎顶的更深，男孩控制不住的呜咽了一声，甚至打了个哭嗝。但Nero这一次并没有骂过来，男孩已经被快感弄得神魂颠倒，嘴边不停的发出甜腻的声音，主动扭过头反手抱着Dante的头和他亲吻，手还不忘捋着Dante耳边过长的一撮头发。

因为姿势太过费力Nero倒下面朝下趴在沙发上，少年修长有点瘦弱的手臂搭在沙发扶手上随着Dante的顶撞晃动，Dante看着入神，之后像突然回过神来一样把手覆在Nero手背上扣住，两个人在亲密的肌肤相贴中共同迎来了高潮。


End file.
